


The Hook-up

by alexcat



Series: Cap-IronMan Bingo - 2019 (1) [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Bingo, Fluff, Hook-Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve places an ad for a date.





	The Hook-up

**Author's Note:**

> Fills the Bingo Prompt - dark alleys

Steve had no idea why he’d agreed to meet the man who answered his ad. 

Sure, being Captain America could be lonely but meeting a stranger for what could be anonymous sex was insane. It sounded more like something Stark might do. No, he was too afraid after the attacks on him and those he loved to expose himself like that. 

It did sound like the act of a desperate man. 

Maybe he was _that_ desperate. 

Steve dressed in his ‘disguise’, jeans and a hoodie with glasses. He didn’t shave for a couple of days so he looked a little scruffy with dark stubble on his face. They were meeting in an alley beside a dive bar in the Bronx. The clientele of the bar were scarier than many of the villains Steve had fought, so he headed straight for the alley instead of going into the bar. 

He leaned up against a brick wall and watched. Part of him hoped the guy didn’t show up.

He had put an ad in the personals section of a local dating site. 

“SWM seeks anon M. No names, no ties. Just fun and games.”

He’d gotten an answer in less than an hour. 

“WM here. Wanna walk on the wild side? Meet me Thursday at 9 in the alley beside Newton’s. Call me Eddie.”

“I’ll be there in a hoodie with glasses. Call me Jim,” he sent back.

It was set and he’d worried ever since. What kind of guy meets someone in an alley? Maybe, like himself, this Eddie simply didn’t need anyone else to find out that he was that lonely and that he was into men. 

Someone came into the alley. He was shorter than Steve. But most people were. He wore a hat and a scarf tied over his nose and mouth, western outlaw style. He wore dark glasses over his eyes. Even in the near darkness, Steve could see hair curling out under the hat. The man was dressed in jeans and a plain dark t-shirt with a dark sport coat over it.

“Eddie?” Steve asked. 

“Who’s asking?” The voice was a little – odd. Maybe he was using some sort of synthesizer to disguise it. 

“Jim. I’m Jim.” 

“Hello, Jim. Nice to meet ya.” He stuck out his hand. Steve took it and shook it. Gloves. Eddie wore gloves. 

“Too damned dark here,” Steve murmured. 

“I chose a dark alley on purpose. I don’t need to know you or see you,” Eddie said.

“Right to the chase, huh?” Steve was a little disappointed. Yeah, he’d agreed to meet a stranger in an alley in the Bronx but he’d been sort of hoping they could go somewhere else and talk before they got down to it.

“Time is money. We both got an itch that needs scratching so let’s scratch.” Eddie reached toward Steve’s crotch with his gloved hand. 

“Wait. Since it’s dark, can’t we remove our disguises so we can, um, touch each other better.”

“Why do we need to touch? Just the pertinent parts is all we need expose.”

“I prefer to touch skin and, honestly, I’m not fond of being screwed without being kissed.” 

Eddie laughed. Despite the synthesizer, there was something almost familiar about the sound of it. “You need to buy you an uptown rent boy, Jim, if you want fancy pretend love instead of sucking and fucking.” 

“Maybe I should,” Steve said a little angrier than he’d meant for it to come out. He pushed himself away from the wall and started to leave. Eddie grabbed his arm. Steve whirled on him and took him by both shoulders. “Don’t do that.”

He felt bad when he saw the other man visibly shrink back from him. He let go of him. “Sorry. I – just sorry. We can just forget this if you want. I’ll pay you if that’s what you want,” Steve said. 

“I said you _needed_ a rent boy, not that I am one. We, uh, got off on the wrong foot.” 

Steve stepped closer to him. “So now what do we do?” 

Eddie pulled the scarf down and moved to stand against the wall. The only reason Steve could see anything was his super serum, and even he couldn’t see the details of Eddie’s face as he moved to press him to the wall.

“So kiss me,” Eddie whispered, his voice low. The synthesizer must have been in his scarf because now it was gone. 

Steve kissed him. Eddie’s arms came up and he wrapped them around Steve’s neck, crossing his hands in the back. The kiss was – Steve felt weak in the knees from the kiss. Eddie opened his mouth to Steve and then caressed Steve’s tongue as it slid into his mouth, sucking it gently then a little more forcefully as the kiss deepened. 

Steve heard himself growl as Eddie’s hands slid down his back to settle on his ass. At first, he wondered if Eddie meant to pick his pockets, but he forgot that thought when Eddie pulled Steve closer so his bottom half was as close to Eddie as his mouth was. He felt Eddie hard against him. 

He let his hands wander, too, holding Eddie so he could grind against him. 

Eddie put his hands under Steve’s hoodie in the back and ran them over the skin of his back. Steve shivered at the firm way he kneaded the muscles. He reached down and grasped Eddie’s butt.

He dropped to his knees in front of Eddie, who made a few sounds of his own as Steve unzipped him. He wore nothing under his jeans and his cock popped out, fully hard and ready. When Steve leaned close to lick him, Eddie made a sound, a not so happy sound. 

Steve stopped. 

“Is this not what you want?” he asked, confused. 

“I imagined less sleazy, sexier,” Eddie said. 

“Sexy is a little hard when we can’t see one another and when we use made up names,” Steve said as Eddie reached a hand out to help him up. 

“Why don’t we find a less scary bar and have a drink?” Eddie said, still speaking in a whisper. “Maybe once we have an actual conversation, sex in a dark alley might be a little more fun.” 

Steve hesitated. Everyone knew his face, his real face and his name. 

“I don’t know. The whole point was anonymity.”

“Yeah, me, too, but I had my share of faceless sex a long time ago,” Eddie said, forgetting to whisper. 

From the voice, Steve knew who he was. 

Stark! It was Stark! 

“Tony?” 

Tony pulled off the big, dark glasses. “Not much of a disguise there, Cap.” 

“It would have been if you hadn’t been someone I _know_!” 

Tony looked away. “Yeah, there is that.”

“Why did you do this?”

“Well, I saw your ad.” 

“How did you know it was mine?” 

“IP address.” He shrugged. 

“You’re just blowing smoke up my ass?” Steve was beginning to get angry.

Tony looked away again. “Uh, actually, Cap, no. Not blowing smoke.”

“Then what?” 

“You’re lonely or you’d have never placed the damned ad. Right?”

“Maybe. Maybe I just wanted some wild, anonymous fucking.” 

“Bullshit! You’re not a casual man. Let’s get out of this alley, find a bar and have a drink,” Tony said as they both busied themselves with their clothing. 

They walked out of the alley and up the street toward a decent looking bar. 

“After we have a drink and you tell why you did this, can we go back to the alley?” Steve asked, as he put an arm around Tony’s shoulder. 

Tony stopped, turned to face him and nodded. “Oh God yes. I’m not leaving without what I came for.”

Half an hour later, the two men were back in the alley, Stark’s jeans were around his knees and no one was unhappy in the least.


End file.
